


Cold Comfort

by antheia



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't watched through the finale of Season 2, don't read it, <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>as it takes place during Syd's absence, during which she which she was presumed dead.<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched through the finale of Season 2, don't read it, as it takes place during Syd's absence, during which she which she was presumed dead.

There's a soft "thud" as the fridge door closes. Will reaches into the drawer next to it and grabs a bottle opener, her saved corks rolling forward and bumping against his knuckles. He reminds himself, dropping the opener and shutting the drawer, to buy an opener to mount on the side of the counter. Or to clean out her things from the drawers. Or even to find a new apartment.

Shuffling into the living room, he opens his mouth to greet the form on the couch as though it were her, and corrects himself.

"What's the score, Mike?" he asks Vaughn.

-

Vaughn rakes his hand through his hair, glancing around the room looking for - he's forgotten what. The toilet flushes, a door opens, and feet pad down the hallway towards him. His heart swells, then Will comes around the corner, rubbing his eyes with his palms, and Michael's jolted back to reality.

He just smiles at him, "What was I looking for Will?"

-

Most nights they just fall asleep; the warmth of another body in the bed is the only comfort they've been offered, and they take it. They're not fooling each other, and they know it. The only real love between them is for her, but it's enough. It's enough to fall asleep next to the only other person in the world who really knew and loved her.


End file.
